2007-08-28 - A Hutt's Trip Into Coruscant
You head through the gold doors which slide apart for you as you approach. Coruscant: Vrooshan's OmniEmporium This well-maintained shop rises in an ornamental gold dome set with numerous brilliant white lamps. A plethora of strange goods are arranged across the blue carpeted sales floor on artfully displayed shelves. Near the doors souvenirs and strange luxuries are meant to catch the eye, but as one proceeds deeper into the store they will find any number of practical items for galactic travel in safety and style. At the rear of the store, a series of transparisteel cases housing the more valuable items and several low powered hunting rifles and sporting blasters doubles as a sales counter. Palpatine says, "If you have haggling skills you may be able to see (and, with enough money, buy) a collector's edition force pike ... the next best thing to a lightsaber" Bulba the Hutt enters through the gold doors, which slide open for him. Bulba the Hutt says, "hehe, what would I do with boots?" SALES: Bulba the Hutt buys Designer Corusca-Silk Robe from Vrooshan for 924 credits. COMBAT: Bulba the Hutt dons his Designer Corusca-Silk Robe. Tuil steps out of the way of the Hutt and is careful not to step in the sludge he leaves on the floor. "Excuse me, sir." The top half of the Hutt spins around. The large plate sized eyes look at the human. The Hutt's slug like lips part, "Yes! Excuse you.." He chuckles, a deep belly laugh - that sends his body into writhing osolations. Tuil goes wide eyed as the Hutt responds. "You speak Basic?!" The human backs off slowly. "I didn't mean to insult you." Bulba the Hutt slithers around, examining the wares for sale. He ignores Tuil for the time, either not seeing fit to reply, or just not caring what the two legger thinks. For a moment he trys on a Designer Alderaanian Tiera, and looks at himself in a nearby mirror. Then he turns to Tuil while still wearing the expensive item - far too small for his large head, "What do you think?" he asks - eyes narrow to two horizontal half moons Tuil gets past his disgust and appraises the Hutt carefully. "To be honest, my mother looks better in her tiara than you do in that one, but I will say that it does suit you." He nods and smiles. Bulba the Hutt's eyes slit even more - giving his visage a rather feline expression. His hand hovers over his blaster pistol, "You dare insult The mighty Bulba, either stupid or brave. But either way a fool." Bulba says, perhaps as close to an introduction one is likely to get from this Hutt. He spins around to the vendor - Vrooshan, tossing the expensive tiara like frisby back to him, and starts looking at comlinks.... SALES: Bulba the Hutt buys RAZR Comlink from Vrooshan for 1848 credits. Tuil tries not to look nervous again and he calls to mind a Force exercise he read about. A deep breath and a sigh later, he is calm again. "Probably both. But comlinks are the safer choice. Less materialistic." A low hiss - like escaping gas from a baloon. Bulba slithers around to look at the human, "What do you know about materialism?" He says - his hot putrid breath washing out over Tuil as he speaks, "Brown robe? Wants to be jedi?" He laughs 'Ha-ha-HA!' as his maggot like body jiggles again. "Better get a lightsabre then!" He scoffs and and slithers for the door, but not before saying one last time, "Fool-dub,dub gob-lish lub bub doop!" Hard to make out, but sounds bad. Bulba the Hutt heads out through the gold doors, which part for him as he approaches. Bulba the Hutt has left. Category:August 2007 RP Logs